The She-Wolf and Otter Girl
by RedSabbath
Summary: Arya kabur dari istana Red Keep setelah ayahnya dipenjara atas tuduhan pengkhianatan terhadap Raja Joffrey. Terdampar sendirian di Flea Bottom yang kumuh, Arya berusaha bertahan hidup. Saat nyawanya terancam, seseorang tak diduga muncul sebagai penyelamatnya, si Gadis Berang-berang. Apakah gadis misterius itu musuh atau temannya? Not slashfic/DLDR/Romance later


**THE SHE-WOLF & OTTER GIRL**

**Author : **

**RedSabbath**

**Disclaimer :**

**Harry Potter J.K. Rowling**

**A Song of Ice & Fire George Martin**

**Game of Thrones HBO**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin ada typo, Ini bukan fic Slash/Yuri, Romance will follow**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**ARYA**

* * *

**Flea Bottom – King's Landing**

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, tikus kecil! Aku tidak butuh burung itu!" Lelaki tua itu menghardiknya.

Arya menelan makian yang sudah di ujung lidahnya. Dia mendengus lalu berbalik menjauhi kios pedagang pemarah itu. Lelaki itu adalah yang kesembilan yang menolak untuk membeli burung merpatinya.

Arya menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan emosinya. Dia kelaparan. Sangat kelaparan. Dengan susah payah ia menangkap burung merpati untuk ditukar dengan makanan, tapi tidak ada satu pun pedagang yang mau menukar dagangan mereka dengan burung mati.

Mendesah lelah, Arya menyusuri jalan gelap yang mulai sepi. Sebagian besar kios sudah tutup. Hanya kedai-kedai dan rumah bordil yang masih terlihat ramai. Hidungnya mengernyit saat cipratan air kotor hampir mengenainya. Arya mendongak, seorang wanita melempar kotoran dari dalam ember. Dan melihat bentuk dan warnanya, Arya yakin itu kotoran manusia. Perutnya mual.

Tanah Para Raja – King's Landing – sungguh neraka.

Arya berjalan hati-hati, berusaha tidak menginjak cairan menjijikkan di depannya. Kakinya membawanya menuju tepi pantai, tempatnya tidur selama beberapa hari ini. Malam ini dia harus tidur dengan perut kosong lagi.

Melempar burung merpati mati itu jauh-jauh, Arya menuju ke 'tempat tidur' nya yang nyaman. Mendengus karena pikiran sarkastisnya, Arya menyelinap masuk di antara dua batu besar, tumpukan jerami kotor menutupi tanah berpasir, dan dia menarik kain goni lusuh yang dikuburnya dibawah jerami. Kain itu berlubang-lubang dan ukurannya sangat kecil, namun lumayan untuk menutupi tubuh kecilnya dari angin laut yang teramat dingin.

Arya tidur telentang, menatap langit yang gelap tanpa bulan dan bintang. Ia berdoa semoga tidak turun hujan. Tubuhnya kotor dan sangat letih, tapi matanya tetap tidak bisa terpejam. Arya kelaparan dan terpuruk.

_Bagaimana keadaan ayahku? Sansa?_

Dadanya sesak karena rasa sedih dan khawatir. Tidak ada kabar apapun mengenai ayahnya dan kakak perempuannya. Lima hari yang lalu Arya kabur dari istana, meninggalkan guru tarinya, Syrio Forel, yang pastinya sudah tinggal nama sekarang. Dia mendengar rumor bahwa ayahnya, Lord Eddard Stark dari Winterfell, dipenjara karena berkhianat kepada raja, Raja Joffrey. Tanpa sadar Arya menggeram mengingat nama Joffrey si pecundang. Kalau sampai raja _cecunguk_ itu menyakiti ayahnya, Arya bersumpah akan membunuh Joffrey dengan tangannya sendiri.

Ayahnya adalah lelaki paling mulia dan jujur yang pernah dikenalnya. Dia sangat setia pada mendiang Raja Robert Baratheon. Ayahnya tidak akan pernah mengkhianati putra dari sahabatnya sendiri. Semua itu pasti kebohongan licik Cersei, sang Ratu, untuk mengotori nama ayahnya. Arya tidak pernah menyukai Ratu Cersei, wanita itu selalu menatapnya seolah dia tidak lebih dari kotoran di kakinya.

Ratu Cersei pasti penyebab ayahnya dipenjara. Hanya menunggu eksekusi mati, kata orang-orang di Flea Bottom. Dan Sansa.

Arya tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan terhadap kakak perempuannya. Terakhir kali dia melihat Sansa, mereka masih bertengkar. Arya masih marah pada Sansa akibat insiden di Crossroad Inn. Kalau bukan karena Sansa berbohong, Mycah dan Lady masih hidup saat ini, dan Nymeria masih bersamanya. Dia masih sangat marah pada Sansa, tapi Sansa adalah saudarinya. Ayahnya berpesan bahwa mereka tidak boleh bertengkar, mereka adalah putri-putri dari Utara, para serigala. Mereka harus saling menjaga satu sama lain karena musim dingin akan tiba.

_Di musim dingin, serigala yang sendirian akan mati, sementara serigala dalam kawanan akan bertahan._

Ayahnya tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata-kata sakral itu. Semboyan keluarga Stark dari Utara. _Musim dingin akan tiba._

Dan sekarang disinilah dia, terbaring tanpa atap, hanya dengan berselimut goni tipis, kelaparan, dan sendirian.

Serigala yang sendirian.

§§§

Seperti malam sebelumnya, Arya kembali ke pantai membawa bangkai burung merpati. Arya terduduk lemas di atas jerami, menatap nanar pada burung merpati kecil yang dibunuhnya tadi siang. Kalau saja dia tahu cara membuat api, dia akan memanggang burung itu. Orang-orang di Flea Bottom tidak mau menukar makanan untuknya, meminjamkan api mereka untuknya, atau bahkan memberinya segelas air bersih. Arya hanya bisa mendapatkan air dengan menimba diam-diam dari sumur salah satu warga.

Mengabaikan perutnya yang terasa pedih, Arya menarik selimut goni kumalnya, tubuhnya menggigil karena dingin dan lapar. Untuk yang keberapa ratus kalinya dia berdoa pada dewa akan keselamatan ayah dan saudarinya. Belum ada rumor apapun mengenai ayahnya dan Sansa. Tapi dia mendengar rumor mengenai wilayah utara. Wilayah ayahnya.

Mereka berkata bahwa kakak sulungnya, Robb, tengah menghimpun pasukan di Utara, memberontak atas penahanan ayah mereka. Mereka juga berkata pasukan Utara akan bergabung dengan pasukan Riverlands yang saat ini tengah berperang dengan Lannister.

Arya bergidik memikirkannya. Dia sudah membaca tentang perang, Maester Luwin sering menceritakan kisah-kisah peperangan padanya dan saudara-saudarinya, tapi dia tidak tahu akan merasa setakut ini saat perang sungguh menimpa keluarga dan rakyatnya. Dia berharap Jon disini bersamanya. Tapi Jon berada di Tembok Besar, bergabung dengan Garda Malam untuk menjaga kerajaan dari _wildling_.

Sesuatu bergerak tertangkap pandangannya, Arya mendongak dan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari celah bebatuan. Seekor berang-berang putih berlari menuju ceruk batu karang hanya dua puluh langkah dari tempatnya. Arya memperhatikan si berang-berang yang melompat ke pangkuan seorang gadis muda.

Gadis itu membiarkan berang-berang bergelung nyaman di pahanya. Arya memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Pakaian gadis itu compang-camping, namun tidak terlihat terlalu kumal. Rambutnya keriting, lebat, dan berwarna cokelat muda. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas dalam gelap, tapi dia cukup manis. Arya menduga dia adalah gelandangan.

Arya tersentak saat kedua iris mereka bertemu pandang. Abu-abu bertemu cokelat. Tubuh Arya menegang, namun gadis itu hanya memperhatikannya sejenak lalu memalingkan muka lagi. Dia tersenyum kecil sambil membelai lembut si berang-berang.

Arya kembali menundukkan tubuhnya ke balik bebatuan lagi. Setidaknya dia tidak sendirian tidur menggelandang di pantai yang gelap ini. Mencoba untuk tidur, Arya terus-menerus mengucapkan doa pada dewa untuk keselamatan keluarganya.

§§§

_Satu. Dua. Tiga. Sial!_

Dengan kesal Arya memelototi wanita gemuk yang keluar dari kedainya. Dia menunggu tak sabar sampai wanita itu masuk ke dalam kedai. Menoleh ke sekelilingnya, Arya berharap orang-orang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka dan mengabaikannya. Mata abu-abunya kembali menatap sepotong roti di atas piring logam di atas meja. Ia membetulkan letak buntalan kain di punggungnya. Buntalan itu berisi beberapa pakaian dan juga pedangnya, Needle.

Kedai itu tidak terlalu ramai. Lelaki yang tadi memesan roti itu sedang memberi makan pada anjingnya. Arya melangkah mendekat ke kedai dengan gemetar. Dia sangat kelaparan. Tidak ada yang mau menukar burung merpatinya. Lagi. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara.

_Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima._

Tangannya menyentuh roti yang masih terasa hangat. Pelan-pelan ia menarik roti itu.

"Hey! Pencuri!"

Lelaki pemilik roti berteriak saat tahu rotinya dicuri. Secepat kilat Arya menyambar roti itu dan berlari menerobos keramaian. Suara derap kaki di belakangnya membuat Arya memacu larinya sekuat tenaga. Namun dengan ketakutan Arya menyadari pengejarnya bertambah. Memberanikan diri menengok ke belakang, jantungnya serasa mau melompat saat tiga pasukan Garda Kota juga ikut mengejarnya.

_Demi para dewa kuno!_

Menarik perhatian Garda Kota adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya. Mereka mungkin akan mengenalinya sebagai putri Lord Eddard dan membawanya ke Cersei. Menyelinap di antara kerumunan, Arya menekan segala ketakutannya dan berlari tak tentu tujuan. Tubuh kecilnya membuatnya dengan mudah menyelip kesana-kemari. Kerumunan di jalan menjauh darinya, berusaha menghindar agar tidak tertabrak. Sepertinya kejar-kejaran antara Garda Kota dan pencuri bukan hal baru bagi mereka.

Semua pelajaran dari Syrio Forel terlintas di kepalanya. _Segesit kijang. Sehening bayangan. Rasa takut mengiris lebih dalam ketimbang pedang. Secepat ular. Setenang air tak beriak. Rasa takut mengiris lebih dalam ketimbang pedang. Rasa takut mengiris lebih dalam ketimbang pedang. _

Mendadak kakinya tumbang oleh rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Arya terjerembab di jalan berbatu, berteriak kesakitan. Arya melihat belati tertancap dalam di pahanya. Gemuruh kaki pengejarnya terdengar semakin dekat. Insting dan rasa takutnya mendorong untuk bangun. Dengan tertatih-tatih, Arya terus mencoba berlari menyelamatkan dirinya. Rasa putus asa melandanya, teriakan dari pengejarnya terdengar semakin dekat. Dia sudah berada di antara gang sempit sekarang. Dia tahu percuma saja untuk berlari, kakinya sangat sakit, dan darah berceceran mengikuti jejaknya. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Garda Kota menemukannya. Mereka mungkin akan membunuhnya di tempat, atau memenjarakannya. Atau membawanya ke Cersei dan Joffrey.

Mulutnya mengeluarkan napas tersengal-sengal. Bibirnya tidak berhenti memanggil nama keluarganya. _Ayah. Ibu. Jon. Robb. Sansa. Bran. Rickon. Nymeria._ Arya berpikir untuk berbalik dan melawan para Garda Kota. Dia punya Needle di buntalannya. _Garda Kota punya pedang besar dan tombak. Dan kakiku terluka._

Tak peduli sekeras apapun usahanya untuk berlari, kakinya akhirnya menyerah dan tubuhnya terjatuh ke tanah. Arya menyadari dia memasuki belakang rumah warga yang sempit dan tanpa celah apapun. Tidak ada jendela, pintu, dan gang. Hanya ada kandang babi yang sudah tidak memiliki pintu dan hampir roboh. Yang jelas tidak akan mampu menyembunyikannya.

"Darahnya menuju kesana! Cepat!" Teriakan keras terdengar tidak jauh darinya.

Arya memejamkan matanya. Menyerahkan nasib sepenuhnya pada para dewa. _Serigala yang sendirian akan mati._

Seseorang mencengkeram kedua lengannya dari belakang. Arya mengerahkan sisa-sisa tenaganya untuk memberontak. Kalau memang dia harus mati, dia tidak akan mati tanpa perlawanan. Namun tangan itu kuat, menariknya dengan mudah memasuki kandang babi dan menyeretnya ke atas tumpukan jerami.

"Sssh, diamlah! Nanti mereka mendengarmu," suara seorang gadis menyeruak pendengarannya.

Arya mendongak dan terkejut saat melihat orang yang menyeretnya.

"Kau.."

Gadis itu. Gadis yang dilihatnya di pantai dua hari yang lalu. Yang membelai berang-berang putih di pangkuannya. Mata cokelat gadis itu memandang belati di pahanya dengan khawatir. Namun Arya masih terpana melihatnya. Arya lalu mendengar suara-suara pasukan Garda Kota di luar kandang. Dengan sigap gadis berang-berang tadi menutup mulut Arya dengan tangannya.

"Kemana pencuri itu?" tanya salah satu Garda Kota.

"Entahlah. Aku yakin dia menuju kesini. Kau lihat jejak darahnya," rekannya menjawab.

"Darahnya berhenti di sana. Tapi kemana bocah itu menghilang?" pasukan Garda Kota itu terdengar bingung.

Arya bisa melihat mereka dari celah-celah dinding kandang yang rusak. Ketiganya berjalan mengikuti jejak darah Arya hingga ke depan pintu kandang. Tapi anehnya, ketiga pasukan Garda Kota itu hanya memperhatikan jejak darah di depan pintu dengan bingung. Kebingungan yang juga dirasakan Arya.

Arya bingung. Mengapa mereka bingung? Jejak darahnya sudah jelas menunjukkan dimana dia sekarang. Mereka tinggal menunduk masuk ke pintu kandang. Bahkan tanpa harus masuk ke kandang pun mereka pasti bisa melihatnya lewat celah dinding yang rusak. Tapi ketiga Garda Kota itu seakan-akan tidak tahu kemana jejak darah itu pergi. Seakan-akan mereka tidak melihat ada kandang babi tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Ceceran darahnya berhenti disini," kata satu penjaga menunjuk ceceran di bawah kakinya.

"Lalu kemana anak itu pergi? Tidak ada jendela atau pintu di sini." Sahut penjaga lain dengan frustasi.

"Mungkin kita mengikuti jejak yang salah. Mungkin lemparan belatimu meleset," penjaga yang pertama berkata lagi.

Ketiga Garda Kota itu berdebat selama beberapa saat. Karena tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun, mereka meninggalkan tempat itu dengan menggerutu kesal. Mungkin mereka mencari ke tempat lain atau menyerah menangkap si pencuri roti. Tubuh Arya langsung rileks dan kelegaan luar biasa menjalarinya. Ia menoleh pada penyelamatnya. Gadis itu memandangnya dengan raut lega. Baru akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada si gadis berang-berang, tubuhnya mendadak kehilangan tenaga. Semua kekuatannya seolah terkuras habis akibat luka di pahanya dan karena berhari-hari tanpa makanan. Pandangannya menggelap. Arya pun pingsan.

§§§

Arya terbangun dengan kepala berdenyut dan linglung. Dengan sigap ia melesat duduk dan segera menyesalinya saat merasakan pedih di perutnya.

"Hati-hati, kau sepertinya belum makan apapun," suara feminim terdengar dari sebelah kirinya.

Arya tersentak dan secara refleks menjauhi sumber suara itu. "Gadis berang-berang?"

Gadis itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, terlihat geli, "Mau roti?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Arya menyambar potongan roti yang disodorkan padanya. Ia menyantap roti itu dengan rakus. Demi dewa dia lapar sekali. Dia tidak peduli cara makannya terlihat seperti hewan, dalam sekejap roti itu habis. Si gadis berang-berang menyodorkan cawan kayu berisi air padanya dan Arya meneguk air itu dalam sedetik. Gadis di sampingnya tertawa geli.

"Sudah kenyang?" tanya gadis itu, Arya mengangguk.

"Masih ada banyak roti kalau kau mau. Maaf aku membuang rotimu, sudah terjatuh dalam lumpur disana," ujar gadis seraya menunjuk ke luar kandang.

Dengan perut kenyang, pikiran Arya semakin jernih. Ia baru teringat peristiwa dirinya dikejar oleh Garda Kota. _Kakiku_. Ia melihat ke kakinya, keningnya mengernyit saat tidak merasakan sakit. Melihat pahanya lebih dekat, ia menyibak robekan di celananya, tepat dimana belati menusuknya. Tidak ada robekan kulit bekas tertusuk disana, hanya ada garis lurus kemerahan seperti habis terkelupas.

"Beberapa hari lagi bekasnya akan hilang, jangan khawatir," kata gadis di sampingnya.

Arya menatapnya heran, "Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Baru semalaman," jawab gadis itu singkat, memiringkan kepala dan menatap Arya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Oh." Arya tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Mustahil. Itu mustahil. Arya menatap bekas lukanya. Luka seperti itu tidak akan sembuh dalam waktu semalam. Dia pasti bermimpi.

"Kau tidak bermimpi."

Mata abu-abu Arya menusuk tajam ke mata cokelat si gadis berang-berang. Apakah gadis itu tahu isi pikirannya. Dia terus menatap wajah pucat gadis itu. Sementara yang dipandang hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus bulu berang-berang putih di pangkuannya. Arya baru sadar berang-berang itu ada disana.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Arya.

Gadis itu tampak mengerutkan kening, seolah ragu-ragu lalu menjawab, "Hermione."

"Kau terdengar tidak yakin."

Gadis berang-berang – Hermione – mengendikkan bahu, "Aku hanya tahu namaku Hermione. Aku tidak ingat yang lain."

"Tidak ingat yang lain?" tanya Arya penasaran.

"Entahlah."

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

Hermione terdiam beberapa lama. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingat seseorang mengejarku, memanggilku Hermione dan aku tidak berhenti berlari. Aku terjatuh di salju dan saat aku bangun, aku berada di pantai dan tidak ingat apapun."

"Apa kau orang Utara?" tanya Arya, agak antusias.

Hermione terlihat terpaku, "Orang Utara?"

Arya mengangguk, "Sekarang musim panas. Tidak ada salju di Selatan. Salju musim panas hanya turun di Utara."

"Kurasa, itu mungkin saja," jawab Hermione, masih terdengar tidak yakin. "Tapi bagaimana aku bisa terjatuh di Utara lalu terbangun di King's Landing?"

_Benar juga_, pikir Arya. "Mungkin kau hanya memimpikan salju. Mungkin kau memang berasal dari King's Landing dan terjatuh, terbentur, atau apa."

_Mungkin juga ceritamu bohong_. Arya tidak menyuarakan pikirannya. Namun jantungnya bedegup lebih kencang saat mata cokelat menggelap dan memandangnya tajam. Suasana hening di antara mereka selama beberapa saat. Arya bukan anak penakut, dia tidak pernah takut pada siapapun, kecuali ayahnya. Tapi entah kenapa tatapan Hermione membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Lalu rasa bersalah muncul di dadanya, ia sudah berpikiran buruk pada gadis itu. Gadis yang menyelamatkan nyawanya dan Arya bahkan belum mengucapkan terima kasih. Ototnya kembali rileks saat Hermione mengalihkan tatapannya.

Ia mengamati Hermione diam-diam. Di pantai, wajahnya tidak terlihat cukup jelas. Tapi sekarang, di bawah sinar matahari pagi, Arya akhirnya bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Wajahnya lebih manis dari yang diduganya, dengan alis melengkung rapi, hidung mancung mungil, dan bibir tipis merah muda. Rambut keriting cokelatnya diikat ke belakang. Berpakaian lusuh dan berlobang-lobang, Hermione tidak terlihat seperti rakyat jelata. Arya menduga Hermione hanya lima atau enam tahun lebih tua daripada Sansa. Tangannya masih mengelus berang-berang yang tertidur.

"Berang-berangmu lucu," ujar Arya memecah keheningan.

Hermione tersenyum, "Namanya Peanut."

Arya mendengus, nama yang lucu untuk berang-berang. Tidak sebagus dan sekuat Nymeria pastinya. Tapi berang-berang jelas bukan tandingan _direwolf_.

"Kenapa kau di King's Landing?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba.

"Darimana kau tahu aku bukan berasal dari sini?" tanya Arya penasaran.

"Apa aku salah?" Hermione balas bertanya.

Arya tidak tahu apakah harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Kalau Hermione berbohong soal ceritanya, Arya takut gadis itu adalah salah satu 'burung' peliharaan pembisik raja, si kasim Lord Varys.

"Kau benar. Aku dari Utara. Aku ikut pamanku beberapa tahun yang lalu, orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal. Pamanku dulunya pandai besi di Jalan Tepung, tapi dia meninggal dua bulan yang lalu. Tanpa meninggalkan apapun untukku. Membuatku jadi gelandangan." Arya berkata sambil berusaha terlihat murung.

Hermione kembali menatapnya tanpa mengucapkan bela sungkawa. Arya menggeliat tidak nyaman. Entah kenapa rasanya seolah Hermione tahu dia berbohong.

"Apakah kau yang menyembuhkan lukaku?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Luka seperti itu biasanya belum sembuh dalam semalam."

Gadis itu melengkungkan senyum tipis, "Itu sudah bakatku."

"Oh."

"Hmm."

"Pasukan Garda Kota itu seharusnya melihat kita disini. Dinding itu bahkan sudah rusak parah."

"Itu juga bakatku."

Arya meneguk ludahnya, "Bakatmu?"

Hermione mengangguk, pandangannya terlihat bernostalgia, "Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa melakukannya. Tapi aku bisa."

Arya masih kurang puas dengan penjelasannya, tapi dia masih tahu diri. Suara ibunya, Catelyn, memperingatkannya dalam benaknya untuk tidak mendesak Hermione. Gadis itu sudah menyelamatkan Arya, menyembuhkan lukanya, dan memberinya makanan. Hermione tidak berhutang apapun pada Arya. Dan Arya rasa itu adil. Hermione punya rahasianya sendiri, Arya punya rahasianya sendiri. Hermione tidak mengomentari kebohongannya, jadi Arya tidak mau mendesaknya untuk memberitahu semua rahasianya.

"Istirahatlah. Lukamu sembuh tapi kau kehilangan banyak darah." Suara Hermione terdengar lembut.

Arya menurut dan berbaring lagi, badannya memang masih lemas. Ia kelelahan dan khawatir akan ayah dan Sansa. _Dan Robb. _Matanya terpejam dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Hermione," panggilnya lirih.

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih."

Pagi itu Arya tertidur, memimpikan dirinya menjadi serigala, berlari menembus pepohonan lebat, mengejar kelinci dengan penuh kegirangan. Kegirangan seekor pemburu. Dalam tidur, Arya menggeram senang, tanpa menyadari si gadis berang-berang yang mengamatinya penuh keingintahuan.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca! ^^


End file.
